


i loved you.

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, childhood best friends, some fluff if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Kunhang and Ten. Their story got a tad complicated after meeting Yukhei and Yangyang.





	i loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has actually been (sorta) rewritten from the original one! I decided to change the fandom and ships. I hope you enjoy this somewhat messy story :]

_Wong Kunhang and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (who was just known as Ten.) _

Their story began in primary school. Their mothers had been best friends since their middle school days and so naturally, they, too, became best friends. They'd grown up together, went through puberty, and one coming out gay as the other came out as bisexual.

Kunhang had just turned 21, and he had said, _"I promise when I turn 21, we can finally go out for drinks, but I will not be an underage drinker like you were,"_ the first and last time Ten asked if he'd want a drink.

Ten had drunk before the age but it was ‘only once’ as he told Kunhang, yet you'd be a fool to believe anything that came out of that boy's mouth, and Kunhang was no fool.

So, there they were, at a nightclub owned by Ten's father, sitting at the bar. Ten was on his third and Kunhang had yet to finish his first drink.

_"Come on henny, finish it up,"_ Ten had told him, accompanied with a slap on his arm.

But Kunhang only rolled his eyes, _"It's not even good,"_ he'd said, _"and I don't want to get drunk, lord knows what I'd say or do."_

_"Just relax, I'm sure there's nothing wrong you'd say, besides I'm here to stop you from doing anything stupid—hey don't look at me like that! How about we go dance then? Clear up your mind?"_ Ten had ’asked’, but he was already dragging the boy into the dance floor.

Slowly, Kunhang began giving in and started dancing more willingly, enjoying his time. How much he had adored that smile on his best friend's eyes, the glint of excitement in his eyes, the way that smile was directed at him.

Kunhang had heard of the phrase, drunk words are sober thoughts, but he didn't want to find out if it was true. He didn't want to end up telling a still sober Ten how much he loved him and everything he did. It was a small crush, but was it?

Whenever Kunhang thought of it now, he'd laugh at himself for how dumb he was because now he knew he had been stupidly in love with his best friend.

Kunhang had sworn, he only closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them, he saw Ten's body pressed against another boy. That boy's name was Wong Yukhei, but Kunhang didn't even know his name back then. He was filled with hurt but especially _jealousy_.

He knew he had no right to feel that way because he was just his _best friend_, not _boyfriend_. With those feelings, he headed back to the bar and finished his drink, along with many more. That's how he got to where he is today:

_26 years old, and engaged to the man walking beside him; Liu Yangyang._

They met at that nightclub, that very night that Kunhang was hit with the reality that all he'll ever be to Ten is his best friend. They had talked and he found out about Yukhei through the younger male. He learned that he and the boy were exes.

That night they both got drunk, lonely, and in need of someone. So they sought out what they needed in each other, and they woke up in Yangyang’s bed the next morning.

Compared to the night before, Yangyang was then very shy in the morning, even offering Kunhang some breakfast to which Kunhang said yes to. They talked even more, and Kunhang had only bits of memory from the night before.

They both planned to go out to get to know more of each other and when they opened the door, they both hadn't expected to see Yukhei and Ten, Yukhei holding the key in the air.

Even to this day, Kunhang could remember Yangyang's face. The way he'd looked as he'd spoken with Yukhei.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Yangyang had asked and Yukhei only stared at him with a straight face.

_"I live here too you know."_

And he’d grabbed Ten's hand, pushing past Yangyang and went into the room across the apartment.

Later, at the small cafe, Yangyang mentioned how the two boys met through being roommates, but since they had broken up, the older male had moved his things back to his old room and never spoke to him.

_"So why were you both at the club together?"_ Kunhang had asked, and Yangyang gave him a small, tight-lipped smile.

_"Before being roommates, I had been looking for one, I was just a semi-broke college student. A friend of mine, his name is Sicheng, he mentioned how his boyfriend Kun's friend was searching for a place and so, we met through them. We are all a group of friends, and they invited us out. They know we've broken up...but I had the choice to stay home, and I couldn't do that to them, so I went."_ Kunhang nodded understandably, even grabbing his hand, caressing it in comfort.

_"May I ask why you guys broke up?"_

Yangyang had scoffed, looking at his drink before looking back up at Kunhang, and he could remember that expression he wore as well.

_"He said I was too childish, clingy, and immature, that he couldn't be with someone younger who could easily cheat on him and leave him in the dust. But we're almost the exact same age, he's older than me by a year. Where's the sense in that? He called me so many things...and he even told me I would never get anywhere as a dancer. That I was no good. He knew that being a dancer was everything to me and he just used it against me. I know him - at least I thought I did, he would've never said something like that, but he did. I figured it was his friends - they never liked me - who told him things, but I never said anything. I-I couldn't say anything to him at that moment. At the time, we were having dinner...so I poured the bottle of wine we had over him and left." _

Kunhang chuckled at that part.

_"He didn't deserve you. To be in a relationship, there has to be trust in one another. You guys didn't have that—at least it wasn't both ways. You trusted him with everything and he used it against you. I'm glad you poured that wine on him. Maybe next time I see him, I'll give him a punch, yeah?"_

They both laughed and joked around, telling each other more of the other until Yangyang cleared his throat.

_"Oh yeah I decided that It'd be best if I moved out...leave the place for Yukhei, then he'll have trouble with the rent,"_ Yangyang let out a laugh, followed by a wide grin. Kunhang snickered.

_"But where will you stay?"_ Kunhang asked with concern etched on his expression.

_"I'll sleep at my friend's couch maybe for a while till I figure things out."_

He shrugged but Kunhang thought and thought hard because he didn't want his newly formed friend to be couch hopping.

And he snapped his fingers when he remembered, pointing his index finger at the younger male, _"You can stay with me! I have an extra room in my apartment."_

After he had mentioned it, they spent fifteen minutes exact going back and forth, Yangyang refusing and Kunhang insisting. In the end, Yangyang had finally caved in, paying for their lunch and buying a dessert as a way to thank him. And they left, deciding to take a walk around a park.

They had bonded more and more and not once had Kunhang thought of Ten. All that was on his mind was the boy with him.

Two weeks after that, Kunhang was out with Yangyang and his three friends, Sicheng, Xiaojun, and Kun. They had all gotten along quite well, Sicheng even jokingly asking when they would start dating after seeing their chemistry.

The group of five had gone to an expensive restaurant, unknown to the other four that it was Kunhang's mother's restaurant that he had inherited.

Kunhang had arrived late and the waitress rushed to him quickly, saying _"Oh! Sir, would you like your usual? I've got everything already in place with the check."_

Kunhang had responded with a smile, _"thank you, Jeongna, yes I'll have the usual. Oh and tell Changho to remember what I asked him to do today, please?"_

The waitress smiled and bowed before leaving.

The others had only watched the interaction in confusion and were just about to ask of it until there were shouts coming from the kitchen, the same petite waitress rushing over and whispering to Kunhang's ear.

He excused himself with a smile before running into the kitchen. More shouts sounded in the kitchen until it all stopped. Kunhang came out the doors, a while after a man exited the restaurant, with a small smile, heading to the cash register and grabbing a mic.

_"Please excuse the ruckus, my deepest apologies that you've all had to hear that. Everyone will be able to have a free dessert accompanied by a discount off of your check. Have a good meal and night."_

He bowed and went back to the table.

The three staring at him with wide eyes. He let out a deep sigh, _"That was stressful, sorry about that. I know you're wondering...um this was my mom's restaurant and I have inherited it."_

Sicheng had laughed, _"So you own this restaurant? That’s amazing!"_

Yangyang had given him a wide smile, _"Is that why you chose this place?"_

Kunhang shook his head, _"No, of course not. You had mentioned you wanted to come eat here once, remember? Figured we should just come here."_

Kun had snickered, motioning to the two boys with his finger while saying, _"You two are already...what do they call it? Relationship goals?"_

Xiaojun snorted, _“God you’re so old.”_

It earned a laugh from everyone, but there was also the feelings of guilt and doubt.

Guilt coming from Kunhang, who worried it seemed as if he'd been leading the younger one on. And doubt from Yangyang who had already begun to feel for the elder boy who was in love with his best friend.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ten hardly had gone over to Kunhang's place because he'd been doing 'favors' for Yukhei. Kunhang was upset best friend wouldn't hang out with him, but Yangyang made sure to keep his mood up.

The weeks become months and at last, Kunhang's birthday had arrived. Ten was being jittery about it and had excitedly told Kunhang, _"I'm taking you out for dinner. It's at this very expensive place and you'll be treated like a prince there!"_

Kunhang was excited, obviously, and he was so happy Ten was finally going to spend a whole night with him on his birthday.

And just as Kunhang predicted, he had arrived early and was seated at a private area of the restaurant. There were fairy lights around the room, along with red and white roses on the table. There were a waiter and waitress standing with smiles on their faces, greeting him.

They removed his coat and sat him on his chair. They had also poured wine into a glass, asking him if he would like anything to start him off. He had declined with a graceful smile.

Then, almost an hour had passed and Kunhang still waited patiently, even held conversations with the waiters.

But Ten had yet to arrive.

And the doors finally opened after an hour and two minutes. Kunhang looked over with a wide smile but it faintly fell as confusion took over his features. Because rather than his childhood best friend, there stood Yangyang, a royal blue dress shirt messily tucked into his black, ripped jeans, paired with the black ankle boots Kunhang had gifted him.

He gave him a nervous smile, bowing at the waiters before sitting across from Kunhang. And before the birthday boy could even ask, the dancer spoke.

_"I'm sorry Henny but he's not coming...I saw him with Yukhei and his friends. T-They were drinking an-and then began to k—" _

But he had been interrupted by arms that wrapped around him.

_"Thank you for coming."_

And even though Kunhang had been stood up, Yangyang had made his night worth it. Because rather than Ten promising to treat him like royalty, Yangyang treated him as if he was everything and that was enough.

The two enjoyed their time together, having spent hours there. From 7 of the night till past midnight. And the waiters played music on a violin accompanied with a piano as the two danced when the doors had been opened, revealing a panicked Ten.

The boy had looked between the two who were in each other's arms, the two who had just seconds before confessed their growing attraction to each other and were about to seal it all with a kiss.

Kunhang had pulled away from Yangyang, staring at the boy who had stood him up on his birthday as he tried to explain. Kunhang interrupted him with a harsh _"Shut up"_ that shocked both Yangyang and Ten.

They had both watch as Kunhang reached for the wine bottle and he poured it over the stammered boy. He released a tear as he looked him in the eyes, _"I hope you realize how bad you just messed up. I don't think I'll forgive you for this."_

And he shoved the bottle to his chest, apologizing to the waiters as he grabbed Yangyang's hand, pulling him out with him as he turned around and said, _"hand him the check, he's paying."_

Then only a week passed. And in a week, Kunhang had come to terms with his feelings; the feelings that he (almost completely) lost for his best friend and instead now felt for Yangyang.

He accepted the invitation from the younger male to go on a date with him. So, they had gone on the date and there, Kunhang asked the boy out, receiving an ecstatic yes as well as a chaste kiss on the lips.

Ten had gone to visit once and had walked in on the two entangled in each other's arms as they watched Titanic; the movie Kunhang had promised Ten to watch with him.

Kunhang had been asleep at the time he arrived and so Yangyang was the one who spoke to him.

_ "Hey, is there anything you need?" _ Yangyang asked him with a polite smile but the elder had only scoffed, ignoring the male and looking back at Kunhang's sleeping figure instead. After that he left.

Then another week passed, and the two met up because Ten had wanted to apologize. Kunhang had told him, _"Fine but be ready by two, I'll pick you up."_

Much to Ten’s dismay, he ended up sitting in the backseat as Yangyang occupied the passenger seat.

_"Hey, mind passing me my wallet?"_

Kunhang had said and Ten watched as Yangyang opened a backpack, taking out the small black wallet. He stopped in front of a building and took out a few bills, _"hey this should be enough for some food, right?"_

He had mumbled and Yangyang looked at him confused as he put on the backpack.

_"I mean I guess so, why?"_

Kunhang holds the money out to him, _"So you can buy yourself something to eat since you never do, can't have you passing out again."_

Yangyang shook his head, opening the door but not taking the money. Kunhang turned around to face Ten and gave him a tight-lipped smile, _"I'll be right back, go on and sit over here now."_

And the boy got out, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and walking him inside.

Ten moved to the passenger seat, buckling in and watching from the car as through the glass doors he could see Kunhang sliding the money in the boy's backpack without him noticing. Before he began making his way back, Kunhang had held one of the dancer’s cheeks while pecking the other and giving him a hug.

Ten had looked away, and looked down at Kunhang's phone which lit up and he saw a picture of Kunhang with the dancer as the wallpaper. It used to be of him and the boy. Kunhang got inside the car, buckling his seatbelt.

_"Let's head to the restaurant, I have some things to do there, we can talk there if you'd like? The restaurant's closed today."_

Kunhang looked over at him, biting his lip, a habit he had when he was nervous. Ten had given him a nod along with a smile, a smile that only got pursed lips and a half nod in return.

They had arrived at the restaurant, Kunhang quickly unlocking it and holding the door for Ten. They entered quietly, Kunhang going behind the register to get his keys and they went to his office. Kunhang sat at the desk and Ten across from him, already looking through some things as they usually did before when Ten would go help him.

It was silent for some time until Kunhang's phone began to ring. He had picked up with a graceful smile but put it on speaker. 

_"Yes, Yang?"_

_"I just found the money, henny."_

Ten could hold himself back and rolled his eyes at how easily the nickname came from the dancer.

_"Good, buy yourself some food, even for the team if you'd like."_

_"Do you have me on speaker?"_

_"Yeah I'm handling some things at the restaurant and my hands are busy."_

_"Oh okay, but I told you I didn't need the money gege."_

_"I know but I don't want to have to get a call from the hospital again because you overworked yourself and didn't eat or drink anything.”_

_"But I have—"_

_"You have money but you don't use it, you better use what I gave you and hand me a receipt when I pick you up."_

_"Okay...I gotta go now."_

_"Alright, good luck and do as I told you!"_

_"Okay okay, bye." _

_"Where is he?"_ Ten asked after he'd cleared his throat.

Kunhang smiled softly as he fixed his specs, continuing to go through the papers, _"He's at a dance studio—where I dropped him off. The studio he and Yukhei own...did you know that?"_

Kunhang looked up at him for a split second when he shook his head.

_"Hm...well, they used to teach classes together but now they teach separately since things are still rough between them."_

And the silence resumed.

Until Ten sighed, looking up at him till the other finally looked back at him.

_"Look, I'm so so sorry, I couldn't apologize enough. My mom is also pissed at me for ditching you and god I'm so angry at myself. And Yangyang is basically taking you from me. Henny—"_

_"Don't call me that, not while I'm angry at you."_

Ten nodded.

_"Yukhei said he needed help and that it was urgent...I thought it wouldn't take long but it did and then it slipped my mind that it was supposed to be our night...he told me to go with him somewhere and I did. I forgot, especially since you never called me."_

Kunhang scoffed quietly, _"I might've been easier on you if you had been an hour late. If what Yukhei needed was truly an emergency. But was it something to do with his needs?"_

Ten stayed quiet and he nodded.

_"You ditched me to have sex with some guy you've known for about a year on my birthday. We've known each other since we were children! I've been there for you through everything, and ever since he showed up, you've been ignoring me, not even telling me about canceling our plans and leaving me ditched. Don't even come to me with the bullshit that I've been ditching you to hang out with Yangyang because I've never done that! He isn't taking me from you, you're just pushing me away. It's all your fault, you've hurt me so much Ten, what did I do wrong?"_

Kunhang had by now let the water flow down his face from his eyes. Because for someone who always sassed back and never took anything from anyone, he had a weak heart.

_"Are you dating him now?"_ Ten muttered, holding himself back as he watched his best friend wipe away his tears.

_"Are you serious? Whether we're dating or not, it shouldn't be something you bring up right now!"_

_"It's a yes or no question, Kunhang."_

_"Yes."_

After that day, the two had to put a pause on their life long friendship. Because after Kunhang confirmed he was dating the young dancer, Ten had begun yelling at him, telling him he was being inconsiderate of his feelings and hadn't bothered to mention it beforehand.

Kunhang had only listened to his outburst, not saying anything back. Ten proceeded to just yell at him everything he did wrong and to say words that should have never left his mouth.

As soon as he let them out he had stopped himself, all anger fading, and a slap echoed throughout the small office. Kunhang yelled at him to get out, and that Ten did.

They didn't speak again after that. Guilt eating at Ten as he would sit at home, getting scolded by his mother when she would visit.

The last time they saw each other after that fight, was at Sicheng's apartment. Sicheng had invited them to his apartment for Kun's birthday. They had obviously agreed, despite knowing they'd see Yukhei.

They'd both walked in with wide, bright smiles on their faces all while holding hands.

They'd greeted Xiaojun, Sicheng, and Kun with a tight hug, giving Kun a small bag accompanied by an envelope. Late, arrived Yukhei with Ten.

Although the young dancer was a bubble of energy, he still clamped his mouth shut and shrunk back when he saw the tall male.

Kunhang tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand as he continued talking with Xiaojun. The two had gone over to them, wishing Kun a happy birthday while also hugging Sicheng before greeting Xiaojun.

_"Yangyang,"_ Yukhei had acknowledged the dancer and in return got a small nod.

Yukhei looked Kunhang up and down before starting a conversation with Kun. Ten looked at Kunhang longingly.

_"Hi Ten,"_ Kunhang had greeted, getting a bright surprised but small smile from the boy who muttered a hi in return to him and the dancer.

All the others knew of the fallout between the two best friends but they never brought it up.

After, they sang Kun happy birthday and ate cake. They then started having drinks, Kunhang and Yangyang being the only ones who didn't have a drink, choosing soda instead.

After a while, Yangyang excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Yukhei followed not long after.

It was when a crash was heard that they all began to be worried because the two boys had yet to return.

Kunhang was the first one to rush over. He found a glass bottle on the ground, Yukhei against the wall across the bathroom door and Yangyang locked up in the said room.

Kunhang gave Yukhei a glare, knocking on the door, _"Hey baby are you okay?"_

Yukhei scoffed.

_"Do it, I made you swear not to, but do it,"_ the small voice said from behind the door.

Kunhang's mouth twitched as he turned over to look at Yukhei.

_"I told Yangyang that the next time I saw you, I would punch you."_

Yukhei scoffed, _"As if you would, Tennie over there said you stay away from violence. Apparently you're all bark and no bi—”_

And Kunhang punched him. He punched him once just as the others came to see what was going on.

_"Kunhang!"_ the others yelled in shock.

Kunhang had looked at them, seeing the shock in their features, especially Ten. He looked back at Yukhei, pulling him forward by his shirt, _"I only bite when it comes to people close to me, so don't mess with my boyfriend."_ Then he let go of his shirt, Yukhei's head hitting the wall with a thud as he groaned.

Kunhang heard the door unlock behind him, and he was dragged out of the apartment and into the car.

He wouldn't forget that night. Ten wouldn't forget that night because he saw a side of his best friend he never knew he had. But then it clicked.

He remembered when he got close to three of the populars in school, but they had turned on him and the next day they were all bruised from a fight the day before.

He remembered Kunhang had gone to his home that night with a cut on his lip and bruised knuckles. How did he not believe everyone when they said Wong Kunhang beat up the populars?

He always knew, or at least he thought he knew, that Kunhang would never even hurt a fly.

He's made mistakes, and breaking the bond and trust between him and Kunhang was the worst of them all.

After four days, Ten received news from his mother that Kunhang and his boyfriend had moved. Ten's mother said she'd known he would be moving for almost a month and a half, but she wouldn't tell him where he'd gone, or where he lived.

Now, it's been five years.

Every year, Ten received a birthday card without a return address. But he knew it was Kunhang. He could never forget his best friend's beautiful handwriting.

After finding out he had moved, Ten decided to better himself for when—or if—his best friend would come back. He focused more on the business he had inherited from his father and told Yukhei to never contact him for sexual matters anymore. He had also gotten himself a house rather than an apartment.

Every day he thought about Kunhang. And after all the thinking he realized why he never like Yangyang being around Kunhang, why he was angered that they started dating. It all came down to Ten considering that maybe just maybe he felt something for Kunhang that wasn't just as friends.

And he came to the realization that he loved his best friend; as a friend but also as something more. He discovered feelings he didn't know he harbored. Feelings he had never had to question.

But now that he finally did, he learned he was in love with his best friend and when he told his mother of his discovery, his mother gave him a sad look and sat him down.

She had said, _"Why couldn't you figure this out before? Kunhang has known since you were both still sophomores in High School, the summer before your Junior year."_

Ten had been confused, _how could his best friend know something he didn't even know himself?_

_"No, silly...I mean him. His feelings."_

Ten had widened his eyes so wide they began to ache.

_"K-Kunhang's in love with me?"_

But his mother had given him a sad and hurt filled smile, _"Was, baby, was...you took too long dear. He wanted to tell you so badly, but every time he tried you would be with someone else...just like now, with Yukhei. Remember when you told us about the girl Jieun you had begun dating? That day, Kunhang had been prepared to confess...but then you said that and he backed down. Even his mother was upset because Kunhang locked himself up in his room while he cried and she couldn't do anything but cry to me as well. I'm sorry, but it may be too late."_

That night Ten hadn't gotten sleep.

And now to the present, where Kunhang is currently with his fiancé in the streets of their hometown.

The two had decided to move back and have the wedding there.

Yangyang was also holding the leash to their small cat Kunhang had found behind the restaurant he'd opened.

They were currently on their way to Kunhang's second mother's home—but she's best known as Pimporn Leechaiyapornkul, Ten’s mother.

Although Ten had no idea, the two would be having dinner with them and would be handing the wedding invitations. Kunhang was nearly exploding from nerves from having not seen his best friend in years.

They finally arrived, and were standing outside the front doors, about to knock when the door opened. "—kay mom I'll go check what the meowing i...s"

Ten's eyes met Kunhang's.

"Kunhang?"

The said boy smiled at him, "Hi Ten, long time no see."

The eldest of the three teared up as he pulled Kunhang into his arms. Yangyang watched with a smile as he picked up their cat, Hutong. Ten pulled away and acknowledged Yangyang,

"Yangyang, how are you?"

The youngest grinned at him widely, "I'm doing great and you?"

"I'm good as well—oh who's this little guy? I guess I found the meowing cat," Ten laughed.

He stepped aside and let them walk in, his smile never leaving even if deep inside he hated the two being together. They pulled off their coats, hanging them, as well as taking their shoes off.

Yangyang got on his knees and unhooked the leash from the harness, but holding the harness as he stared Hutong in the eyes, "Be a good boy okay?"

The cat tilted his head and let out a small meow and Yangyang let go of his collar and watched him walk around.

"Mom!" Ten yelled.

“Ten, don't yell at me! I'm only a few feet away can't you just talk like a normal per—oh my," she sees Kunhang and rushed to hug him.

"Darling I've missed you!" She pulled back with the biggest smile, "Look at you! Much more handsome," she turned to Yangyang and held his cheek, "and you, you handsome young man, you're so cute!"

Everyone laughs loudly, Hutong's meowing joining them.

"I've missed you, mom," Kunhang spoke quietly.

After having a talk, Kunhang had left to help Pimporn in the kitchen as Yangyang and Ten sat at the round table. Not too long later, Kunhang and Pimporn brought in the food and sat down. They did a small prayer before digging in.

"If only Ten was a gentleman like you, Henny, I have to force him to help me clean around here or set the table. But you just offer and go ahead… your mother would be proud of who you've become," she looked over at Yangyang, "and she would've loved you, Yangyang, you're such a sweet young man."

Yangyang's cheeks dusted with pink from shyness and gave her a small thank you. Kunhang pinched his cheek and intertwined their hands, "A real cutie, isn't he?"

They all laughed as Yangyang's face turned a darker shade of red and he slapped Kunhang's arm.

"Oh, before I forget, let me see them."

Ten was confused because what had his mother wanted to see? And then Kunhang held out his left hand, showing the beautiful engagement ring.

His heart stopped as he stared at it, then looking at Yangyang's hand, who was also showing his.

"You guys are engaged?" Ten choked out.

They turned to him and smiled, nodding to confirm. Kunhang stood up, heading to his coat and took out two envelopes, handing them to Pimporin and Ten after he sat down.

Ten stared at the card, as his mother squealed and already saying yes to whatever her card said. He opened his carefully, before looking at the card, _You're invited to celebrate the union of Wong Kunhang and Liu Yangyang._ But there was also a letter in addition to the invitation. Kunhang watched him as he opened it up.

_Ten,_

_I know, I'm being crazy for sending you this invitation after years of no word from me—apart from the birthday cards which I'm sure you suspected were from me._

_Look, Ten, I know you may not want anything to do with me—or you might think it's the other way around, but it's not. I've always thought about you, I always asked mom about you, and how you were doing. I also heard about you and Yukhei, I was kinda hoping you two would work out...I just wanted you to be happy._

_Maybe you never realized my efforts… How I'd cancel everything for you, and be there by your side always. I was in love with you, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, for years, and after you met Yukhei I felt like everything was going wrong, that now I would never have a chance—again. I've always tried to tell you, but you would also date others. The timing was just never right._

_The day you ditched me at that restaurant on my birthday, I had decided it would be my last shot. I was going to tell you that I was in love with you. But...you never showed. And Yangyang was there for me, he knew you'd stood me up and he showed up in place of you._

_The more we talked, the more I realized that by then, maybe I wasn't as in love with you as I was before, that maybe I had started falling for him. And now here we are, inviting you to our wedding._

_Ten, even if you've hurt me, you'll always be my best friend. No matter what. And I have something to ask you. Something that would mean the world to me if you said yes to._

But that was the end of the letter. Ten looked up, noticing the others had left and only he and Kunhang remained at the table.

"Where is the rest?"

Kunhang stood, sitting next to him, "Ten...I wanted to ask if you'd be my best man. You are the only one meant for that position, so will you?"

"Did you know I was also in love with you?" Ten asked and Kunhang gave him a small smile, tears beginning to escape from both boys' eyes, "Your mom told me you figured it out...but Ten I still and always will love you, but now it's different. I...I don't love you that way anymore… I loved you but I'm in love with Yangyang now, and I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Unrequited love is something I wouldn't wish on anyone..."

"It's okay Henny, and yes, I'll be your best man. We did make a deal when were younger, had we not?"

Kunhang grinned and pulled him into his arms.

"And don't worry about my feelings, they will go away soon anyway.”

The two had eventually patched everything up, starting anew and pressing play to their friendship as if they had hit pause. Ten and Yukhei remained as friends, although Yukhei had now begun liking _him._

Kunhang and Yukhei met up and all bad blood was gone as they've both grown and matured. Then Yangyang and Yukhei getting the final closure from their bad breakup.

The following weeks consisted of Kunhang and Yangyang stressing over wedding preparations as well as making sure the caterer had everything right, the florists having the right flower order, and the suits being the right size.

Ten was by their side to help them and was making sure the wedding would be perfect and what Kunhang had always dreamed of it being since he was young.

When the day finally arrives, he feels his stomach churn as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a black suit with a small, green carnation on his top left pocket. Kunhang and Yangyang had wanted a spring themed wedding.

His mother shows from behind him, wrapping her arms around him as Ten held back tears.

“It's okay baby,” she whispers, “you'll be okay.”

After a while of her comforting him, he had to go to his spot. He watches as the two walk up the aisle with clasped hands, big smiles adorning their faces. Kunhang looks at him, meeting his troubled gaze and offers him a wide smile, thanking him with his eyes. Ten returns the best smile he could muster as Kunhang turns to face the pastor.

He won't lie, he had zoned out throughout the ceremony, mainly just staring at the back of Kunhang’s head with pained eyes. Then he really pays attention when Hutong is walking over, the pastel green pillow in his mouth that took the almost married couple long to train.

Ten watched with a pained heart as the two exchanged vows. He knew he would eventually get over Kunhang, he had to. Watching the one he loved a step away from being married made him shatter on the inside.

If anyone from the crowd saw him now, with the tears going down his face, they would think of it as just a best man being happy for his best friend when in reality, it was only partly true. The boy _was_ happy for him.

Yet he was overwhelmed with the feeling of regret for not noticing Kunhang’s love for him because if he had, **he** would be the one holding his hand and slipping the ring into his left ring finger. **He** would be the one who was marrying Kunhang, not Yangyang.

_“Do you, Wong Kunhang, take Liu Yangyang to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and not so good times, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live?”_

Ten’s breathing hitched, he screwed his eyes shut as all the sounds from around him faded and all he could hear was Kunhang, the man he loved with his all, say,

_“I do.”_

He knew then and there, that he was at last far too late. It was finally done and there was no going back. All he could think of, as the world around him cheered for the newly wedded couple once the ceremony concluded, were the words Kunhang said to him that one night they reunited and reconciled;

** _“I loved you.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
